


My Kindred Soul

by MistysGatorTeeth



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Pairings, alternative universes, but they’re all raulson, it is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth
Summary: A collection of shorts, all of them raulson ships in various universes.Or,They’ll find each other no matter what.





	My Kindred Soul

_ “I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like, _

_ Making good conversation. _

_ I gotta handle you just right, _

_ You know what I mean.”  _

_ _ Physical, Olivia Newton-John, 1981. _ _

The floorboards of the porch squeak and groan as many pairs of small feet rush off the steps, hands using the railing to launch off in a jump from the top step to the ground with excited chatter. The pine trees surrounding their campgrounds sway at the tip-tops in the warm summer breeze, and the lake laps against the shore while the waves sway the pier. 

“Now go get your breakfast,” The sweet-toned voice of a counselor calls out from the open doorway. Her honey-blonde hair tied back with a red scarf, curls wild and tickling her shoulders. “I’ll be right there - don’t you get into trouble on the way there!”

Her hip leaned against the frame, the young woman startles when a voice speaks too closely without her noticing it’s source earlier. “You really should be walking them.” 

There next to her, leaned against the porch fence that boasts drying beach towels left out overnight, is a gentle smiled woman who scuffs her boot heel into the floor as she looks over at the counselor. “It’s a rule.” 

“ _ Cordelia,” _ The younger blonde lets the name drip off her tongue, “We both know I’m not any good at following rules.” 

The ring of a bell from the mess hall chimes in the wind - Cordelia shakes her head, smiles softly and laughs in a quick and giddy way. “Misty,” She says the name with an endearing tone so unfitting to the sharp dress code she follows; neat green tied fabric around her neck and ironed khaki shorts. The white of her socks comes up halfway on her calves. It’s contrasted by Misty’s take on their uniform; the button-up tied in a knot below her breasts and a white shirt underneath that’s too short, leaving an inch or so of skin between the edge of her top and the beginning her ripped shorts that match Cordelia’s. “Go get  _ your  _ breakfast.” 

Misty’s tongue pokes the inside of her cheek, her southern accent light, and tinting the edge of her words, “What if I’m looking at it?” 

_ “Let's get physical, physical. _

_ I want to get physical. _

_ Let's get into physical. _

_ Let me hear your body talk, your body talk. _

_ Let me hear your body talk.” _

Cordelia’s blush kicks up just as fast as Misty’s feet gracefully spin her to grab her hand as she makes a break for the porch stairs - her boots kicking up dirt from the long-used paths as she leads Cordelia toward the lakeshore. The boathouse stands like a wooden landmark against the dock. Their camp flag flapping in the breeze atop the pole from the roof. The inside of it smells like lake algae - the deck creaking below their feet as Misty kicks the door shut. 

A rush hits Cordelia’s head at the same time her back meets the wooden wall; Misty’s fingers undoing her belt as she backs the older woman into the nearest corner. Misty kisses her once - with tongue, her eyes drifting shut as the warmth of her partner leans into her. 

The kiss is broken when Cordelia’s mouth slackens, a thin line of saliva connecting both their lower lips. The moan that escapes her parted lips is edged with a little shock. Misty’s fingers wasted no time edging down into Cordelia’s underwear as soon as her belt is loosened. Her two fingers making quick but measure circles until Cordelia’s fingers grab onto her biceps to ground herself. 

“You looked real pretty by the fire last night,” Misty states, her voice gravelly with lust. Her head tilts to the side, blue eyes almost taken over by her dilated pupils as she watches Cordelia squirm. “I wanted to come crawl into your bed after, you know.” 

“Yeah?” It’s breathy and more along the lines of a sigh than a question. 

“Mhm,” Misty herself groans, her arm moving faster - muscles under Cordelia’s fingers hardening as she switches to actually  _ fucking  _ Cordelia with her digits. “I wanted to come to see if you still tasted like marshmallows. Tell you how I wanted to kiss the sticky stuff off the corners of your mouth.” 

Her fingers slow down, and she pulls them out with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow. She raises them to her lips and sucks them with an audible  _ pop  _ from her mouth when she removes them to continue her earlier goals in Cordelia’s panties. “Or taste other things, too.” 

The tingly feeling of fire in her stomach reaches down, spreads through her legs as she tries to spread them more, to better let Misty touch her. Cordelia moans, again, louder and needy and she begs, “Please make me come,” just to see how it makes Misty react; the begging is more than enough to make the younger moan bite her lip. “Puh-please.” 

Misty - as she always is - cannot say no to the desperate whimper that follows the pleading. She kisses Cordelia then, both to let Cordelia taste herself on her tongue and to silence her orgasm as she adds her thumb to her clit. It throws the camp director over the edge, and she tightens around Misty and her fingers dig into the younger blonde’s bicep until it slows down and eases her back to Earth. 

Still, Misty leaves her fingers inside and smiles quite sweetly as she presses her forehead to Cordelia’s. Her voice cute and hopeful as she asks, “Good?” 

Cordelia laughs, flustered and blushing all the way down her neck. “Great.” 

_ “Let's get animal, animal. _

_ I want to get animal. _

_ Let's get into animal. _

_ Let me hear your body talk, your body talk. _

_ Let me hear your body talk.” _


End file.
